El guión del día
by Shirabe Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Yo no estoy aburrido, estoy más bien cansado de ver la misma película día tras día, nada que cambiar, no hay improvisación solo está la cinta ya grabada.


Naruto ni su mundo me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**El guión del día**

Querer creer que aun estas vivo, que aun tienes algo que dar, pero el guión no te deja improvisar, ya todo esta plasmado, ya todo está definido ahora que estoy solo lo mejor es seguir, porque aunque nadie lo sepa este corazón de shinobi ya no aguanta una herida mas, suficientes conocidos hay en el monumento de los caídos y de tanto llorar a solas, me he secado y quiero continuar así, no, de hecho no, quisiera dejar de continuar y que mi nombre y cuerpo descansar ya en paz, que mi alma se dirija a donde mis amigos y mi padre yacen esperándome desde hace mucho años…

El despertador sonó de nuevo, una vez más esa pequeña cosa plateada tintineaba sin cesar. Pero, ¿para que despertar hoy? ¿Alguien notaría si salgo de mi departamento? No tengo a nadie a quien aferrarme aquí en esta habitación pero… tampoco allá afuera, tal vez ellos… no claro que no, son solo alumnos que se graduaran y entonces se irán y si tienen suerte morirán antes de aburrirse de su vida.

¿Cómo será aburrirte de tu propia vida? Yo no estoy aburrido, estoy más bien cansado de ver la misma película día tras día, nada que cambiar, no hay improvisación solo está la cinta ya grabada, los mismo diálogos las mismas escenas y esa sonrisa fingida que aun no sé por qué todo mundo la cree verdadera o ¿será acaso que les repetí tantas veces las mismas mentiras que lo he convertido en verdad?

Pero no hay ya misiones peligrosas, ya no corro riesgo de rallar la cinta o de estropear el disco entonces no me queda más que… ¡Qué va! entonces estará bien repetir mi dialogo una vez más.

Apagare la maldita cosa que no deja de sonar, un pie tras otro se han ido directo hacia el baño y las manos lavan mi cara sin siquiera haber pensado la acción y reflejándome en el espejo lo vi, ahí estaba ese rostro tan familiar pero extrañamente desde hace más de un mes desconocido, ese soy yo sin más ni menos, los mismo pantalones de siempre y la malla de protección, el chaleco verde que hace tanto tiempo me pareció engorroso, ahora ya no, ahora ya nada me causa molestias.

Unos pasos más y doy al comedor: un plato de arroz cocido y verduras, claro todo instantáneo ya no hay ganas de cocinar. Bueno ahora a limpiar el departamento aunque no hay mucho por hacer hoy tan solo tengo que hacer la cama y sacar la basura, podría llegar temprano al entrenamiento pero entonces ya no tendría una discusión hoy así que tomaré el camino largo.

Vaya me pareció demasiado corto, aún siendo el largo, y bueno ahí están esos tres niños, ya ni tan niños uno dos y tres; una sonrisa fingida ya que ellos son felices y no debo amargar… bueno tal vez solo dos son felices, aunque al tercero tampoco lo tengo que apagar más de lo que de por sí ya está.

¿Por qué no creen que me pierdo en el camino de la vida?

Qué curioso ¿De donde sacara tanta energía este rubio? me hubiera gustado algún día haber podido ser así.

¿Qué les pondré hoy? Algo que los entretenga a ellos o ¿a mí? , la chica del cabello rosa aun intenta desesperadamente sorprender al chico caucásico y lo mismo todos los días con ellos tres, pero sucede que aún están aprendiendo aún les causa emoción días como estos, pero a mí ya no, ya nada lo hace.

Fin del día… no aún no, aún falta más rutina por completar tan solo quisiera que esto se dejara de proyectar que alguien pare la cinta que corre día tras día y así recordar una vieja película que en su momento fue buena pero después simplemente aburrió pero a su protagonista desesperó, y no ser más que recordado como el ninja copia, hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha, descendiente de aquél que al no poder completar una misión decidió que era momento de terminar con su vida, pero porque no tuvo el valor de hacer lo mismo cuando su vida culminó por que ahora ya no tenía vida tan solo existía era materia que ocupaba un lugar en este espacio.

Y lo más increíble, es que le hablo a una piedra…

_El shinobi se alejaba del monumento a los caídos en combate retomando la ruta a su departamento como hacía cada día, entonces un sonido lo alertó, giró el rostro, y en el suelo se encontraban un par de cascabeles plateados. Y por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro, la máscara había caído aunque la tela seguía en su lugar…_


End file.
